Together again
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: After the timeskip, Ichigo meets again Renji and Rukia and finds out that things have changed... What happened between Renji and Rukia that they need to tell him? IchiRuki, RenjiRuki.


After nearly two years that they hadn't meet each other Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were together again. Renji and Rukia as Vice-Captains of the Sixth and Thirteenth Division respectively, were assigned to execute a group of hollows that were terrifying a village at the north-west of Seireitei. Ichigo had decided to accompany them because after all this time they were apart he had missed the strange duo.

At first he was astonished, when Rukia told him that she was given the seat of the Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth, as he never believed that, Byakuya would allow something like that to happen. But as it happened he and Renji were more than happy, to see their friend finally earning a position that she was worth. Rukia in the other hand did not show the slightest sign of arrogance to her friends, just a small worry whether she would be efficient for the duties of a Vice-Captain. Although so much time had passed, travelling with Renji and Rukia was almost the same. The only thing that seemed to have changed was Rukia's hair that was shorter, Renji's hair that was longer and Ichigo's hair that was oranger.

Whatsoever, the three shinigamis travelled to the village and got rid of the hollows in relief of the villagers. They insisted on their staying there for another two days, while the village would celebrate to honour its saviours. After the celebration was finally over, Rukia unfolded her map on a table.

"Here we are now" she said, pointing on a small dot between the mountains, "and here is Seireitei! When we came we took the long road." Her hand touched a red line that was connecting the small village and Seireitei. "But, there is also a shorter path into the mountains, that is only one day walking far from home."

Ichigo crossed his arms and said;  
>"Why are we still thinking about it? Lets take the short path to be a day sooner in Seireitei!"<p>

"Not so fast!" Renji just got into the small house they were staying these three days. "The villagers just told me that some of the hollows that escaped, are hiding there."

Rukia turned her gaze from the tall red-head to the map.  
>"So what do you, guys, prefer? The long but safe way, or the short but dangerous passage in the mountains?"<p>

Ichigo and Renji looked each other and yelled in one voice;  
>"The passage!"<p>

"So be it! Let's get going!" The girl said picking up her sword.

The said "goodbye" to the kind villagers and walked on their way. In a point the path started to get more and more ascending and soon the gang found themselves climbing onto the cliff. They were walking for a long time and still no hollow was seen. As Renji, Ichigo and Rukia were fooling around like a group of old friends, they thought that the villagers maybe made a mistake. There were no hollows up there.

"The last one who will reach the top of the mountain last, will wash Byakuya's socks for a month!" Said Renji as he started racing with his two friends to the top. They all were on the edge of the cliff on the same moment, panting and laughing like little kids.

"Ichigo, you 'll also be wasingh my socks!" Rukia said stretching her leg towards Ichigo.

"Yeah, right, but Renji was the last one."

Renji protested raising his hands.  
>"What? I was right behind Rukia. I finished second."<p>

"Sorry to ruin that for you, but I was the one behind Rukia!" Ichigo lied on the ground and smiled looking at the clouds passing.

Rukia who was sitting between them, raised and walked to Renji.  
>"Then dear lieutant, that means you are my servant!"<p>

Renji instantly stood up.  
>"You'd wish miss Kuchiki!"<br>He wrapped his hands tenderly, embracing Rukia's petite body and twisted her around fast, until they both fell on the ground laughing like mad.

Only one thought formed in Ichigo's head. "_What the fuck?"_

Suddenly a scream was heard some meters beside them. The three shinigamis turned their heads only to see a team of about 50 hollowsm marching right onto them. By instinct Renji, Rukia and Ichigo grabbed their swords. They formed a circle and defended themselves from the dangerous creatures, protecting the same time the backs of the others. All three of them perfectly synchronized were fighting gracefully as if they were dancing, executing the same moment their enemies and getting away with only some minor cuts and bruises.

In a moment as Rukia was slicing a hollow, another was trying to stab her back. The girl did not turn back in time and would have been badly injuredm if it was not for Renji to jump between her and the cunning hollow. He managed to push Rukiam who screamed as she witnessed a more powerful hollow tearing his chest. Ichigo reached there right on time to finish of that one hollow. Behind himm Rukia rushed to Renji's sidme as he collapsed on the ground and red stains of blood started appearing on his black kimono.

Rukia took his large hand into her tiny palms and placed it where her heart was.

With teary eyes she wishpered;

"Renji..."

The bleeding redhead whipped of a tear on her cheek, and said with a forced smile;

"I'm fine Rukia. Help Ichigo."

She said nothing and raised reluctantly. She took of her blade and together with Ichigo, fought together against the hollows who where still there. In a while, as the stronger ones were defeated and the weak ones just run away, Ichigo helped Rukia to tend Renji's injury. Renji did not complain and the only thing, that indicated he was in pain, were his strange grimaces, as Rukia tore the remaining fabric on his still bleeding torso and started putting some bandages on him.

Ichigo noticed Rukia's face. She seemed devastated, even though she had witnessed Renji getting hurt many times in the past.

He pulled her away, where Renji couldn't hear then talking.

"Rukia, what happened down there?" He asked in a serious tone pointing at the hurt boy who was resting in the sun.

Rukia looked in his eyes

"Nothing happened. Ichigo. Just that Renji nearly killed himself to save my ass."

Ichigo saw her eyes filling with tears again. He had hardly seen her crying one time or two but now it was the second time in that day. _"The next time maybe I'll hit jack-pot!"_

"That's what I am asking Rukia! Renji has done the same thing for you and for me like a bazillion times! What's so different today to make you cry?" The orange haired demanded to know.

"Ichigo... Ah, many things happened since the last time I, you and Renji fought together. Back then I did not have the obligations of a Vice Captain and so, the responsibility to take care of my fellow warriors and pick the right path!"

"So what? I remember that you always had our back, no matter in what position you were, Vice Captain or not!"

One dozen meters away from them, Renji was trying to get up, as he was getting bored alone. Although due to the excess pain, he could not move that easily.

His two friends quickly rushed to his side and sat down next to Renji.

"Ichigo, when I was talking about many things that happened, I wasn't referring just to the Vice Captain thing."

"But?" Ichigo asked, as his eyes openned with curiosity.

"I can't do this." Rukia buried her face in her hands.

Renji pulled her closer affectionally and told to Ichigo.

"I don't know if Rukia tried to tell you but me and her, are together now!"

Rukia resting in his lap, elbowed him, forgetting that he was hurt and she had just tied the bandage.

Renji winced from the pain but didn't say anything.

Ichigo was still speechless.

"So that's why you were all lovey-dovey those three days! So finally Byakuya hooked you two up?"

Renji answered nodding;

"No. He doesn't have the slightest idea. But we must tell him some day, don't we Rukia?"

"Hnnn...", was all the girl said.

Ichigo still couldn't believe what he had just heard, neither about Renji's and Rukia's relationship nor that Byakuya didn't know anything.

"And when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Renji looked at Rukia, who was trying to climb into his lap.

"We were thinking to speak to him, when we would get back from this mission! Right Rukia?"

The girl mumbled something and then said louder;

"YOU were thinking that, Renji. I told that if my brother learn about us he will burn you and scatter your ashes in the wind."

"You are being a bit too dramatic." Ichigo said, "but I don't think that it is a good idea to announce it yet."

He looked at Rukia who was trying to make herself comfortable between Renji's legs, finally resting her head on his body. Those two would make a good couple. They honestly looked so cute together. _"Still it's weird. I thought that if somebody was to end up with Rukia that would be me..."_

"Whatever", he said and stood up. "Let's go before it gets too dark."

Renji and Rukia raised too and followed him, as he walked down the cliff. First was Ichigo with Renji and then Rukia jumping around like a bunny. In a moment Rukia caught Renji's hand and said;

"I forgot it earlier. Thanks for saving me!"

He leaned and kissed her forehead;

"Anytime, love!"


End file.
